witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dice Poker: The Novice
Walkthrough When Geralt first meets Zoltan, who is being harassed by some racists, he must choose whether or not to help him. Regardless of that choice, the racists wind up dead and it is on their corpses that Geralt finds his first dice boxes. Thus begins the Dice poker quest. Notes You have to beat three out of seven novice players, so your journal entries may not include all the entries you see below. Phases Learning the Basics I learned the basics of dice poker. Apparently, you can make good money playing if you can find the right opponents. Zoltan says I need to win three or four times to shed my reputation as a novice. He also revealed that Odo, Haren and Mikul play poker. If I want to play some serious poker, I should beat at least three players. Odo, Haren and Mikul play... Zoltan I beat Zoltan but I think he went easy on me. I'm feeling more confident, though... Zoltan revealed that Odo, Haren and Mikul play... Odo Plays Poker As it turns out, Odo has two interests: drinking and poker. Maybe we can play some day. I can always play poker with Odo. Odo I beat Odo. My confidence is growing. Time to find some other opponents. I beat Odo. I need to find another opponent. Mikul Plays Poker Mikul plays poker to pass the time while on guard duty. Maybe we can play some time. I can always play poker with Mikul. Mikul Mikul was hoping to get lucky but that didn't help him. I won hands down and now I really feel like skinning someone else. I beat Mikul. I need another opponent. Haren Plays Poker Haren can add gambling to his list of illegal activities. Maybe we could play one day. I can always play poker with Haren. Haren I beat Haren, though I doubt he played fair. I'm getting better. I need to test myself on somebody else. I beat Haren. I should look for other opponents. Carmen Plays Poker Carmen is a true courtesan, prepared to entertain you with conversation or a round of dice poker... I wouldn't mind seeing how good she is. Carmen Though I found it hard to concentrate at times, I won. Practice makes perfect. I should look for new opponents. Vaska Plays Poker People even play dice in the middle of this god-forsaken swamp. I should see how good Vaska actually is one day. Vaska Vaska was quite good for her age. I'm itching to play somebody else. The Gardener Plays Poker The gardener loves gambling as much as any other veteran does. I'm curious of the tricks he learned as a mercenary. The Gardener The old veteran plays like the devil himself, but I still won. I'm getting really good at this game. Time to look for other opponents. Winning Streak I get better at dice poker every day. I've beaten three players and I wouldn't mind seeing how professionals play... I should look for more demanding opponents. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II